The popularity of cordless portable devices, such as power tools, has increased the needs and requirements for high energy density rechargeable batteries that can also deliver high power. As power and energy density requirements increase, the need for a high cycle life rechargeable electrode also increases. The alkaline zinc electrode is known for its high voltage, low equivalent weight and low cost. The fast electrochemical kinetics associated with the charge and discharge process enables the zinc electrode to deliver both high power and high energy density, but with newer technology comes the need for higher power and higher energy density rechargeable batteries.
As demands for higher power and energy density escalate, the composition and associated manufacturing methods of nickel-zinc batteries become ever more critical to performance. Higher power/higher energy density batteries are needed, as well as methods of making such batteries, suitable for electric vehicles (EV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), consumer electronics and other applications.